Shepherds
“They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep.” —Demiri The Shepherds (クロム自警団 Sokaru Jikeidan lit. 'Sokara's Vigilantes '''in the Japanese version) are a defense force militia led by Sokara Stormfang in ''KvD: Legends Awakening. Profile The Shepherds are a volunteer force dedicated to protecting the people of Delyra from bandits and the Gudorian brigands that raid the Halidom's borders. This force was formed by Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri for the cause. Many members of the Shepherds are personal friends of Sokara and Koshka, while others are of Delyra's newest knights or willing volunteers. Sokara does not force any Shepherd to fight in battles they do not wish to participate in, however all of them are willing to help out when asked. With the selection process usually made by Demiri, the individual's strength at fighting is judged, as well whether the intentions and desires are for Delyra's peace. After said person's potential for the army is considered, they are normally trained without going to the battlefield for some time, with Rikkert being the most notable example. The only exception for that process is the Avatar (Marco Rubio), who immediately joined their ranks due to Sokara. Originally, the Shepherds were comprised of only Delyran citizens; as the story progressed, the Shepherds added a few people from other countries and even a Roskinsian and a Fursona. Sokara is willing to allow anyone to join the Shepherds as long as he deems them worthy of his trust, even for some of the most questionable individuals such as Vivienne. The Shepherds headquarters is a small garrison located in Delyrus, not too far from the capital. Vision of Yesterday In an alternate timeline, Garuga's destruction eventually leads to a ruinous future. Starting from the death of Sokara, each of the Shepherds are all slowly killed over a span of 10 years, leaving behind only their children. During the events of the Vision of Yesterday Story, Solaris sends Sokara and his Shepherds to help the 12 Children defeat the Garuga of their world. Six months after Garuga is defeated by Eleanore, Alys and Galen formed "Sokara's New Shepherds", with many new recruits applying each day. Each of the twelve children are members of the new Shepherds. Known Members Original Shepherds All of the people below were members of the Shepherds at the end of the Prologue. All other people recruited during the story of Legends Awakening up to Sevalia, except for Eleanore, have identified themselves as members of the Shepherds because Sokara accepted them into their ranks. * Sokara - The just Delyran prince, brother of Arcturakos and Koshka. (Leader and Captain) * Marco Rubio - The amnesiac Dracoknight/Tactician found on the wayside. (Newest member and Tactician) * Koshka - The sprightly Delyran princess and younger sister of Arcturakos and Sokara. * Demiri - The royal retainer for Arcturakos, Sokara, and Koshka. (Lieutenant and Second-in command) * Dakota - A brash, tomboyish Shepherd Skyguard deemed a "woman to end all men." * Gylex - A thick-headed Shepherd Mercenary and Sokara's self-proclaimed rival. * Tenaki- A brave and nonchalant Fursona who stands up to everyone. * Maline - A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. * Corasta - A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. * Nimbus - A Shepherd Speed Cavalier with a lack of presence in front of other people. * Vigur - A well-meaning Shepherd Skyguard with a voracious appetite. * Laurel - A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. * Rikkert - A young Shepherd Mage newbie who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. Sokara's New Shepherds * Eleanore - The future daughter of Sokara and princess of Delyra. * Galen - Koshka's son from the future. * Blaze- Aerin's son from the future. (LA: Blaze only) * Eryeth - Kelli's son from the future. * Inari - Maline's son from the future. * Alys - Dakota's daughter from the future. * Cillia - Corasta's daughter from the future. While she is clumsy, just like her mother, her enthusiasm and tomboyish nature makes up for it. * Larendalle - Senpai's daughter from the future. * Ridgar - Jade's son from the future. * Yiraloth - Tenaki's first son from the future. Snugjack is Tenaki's second adopted son. * Edelin - Son of Maline from the future. * Egelard - Vivienne's daughter from the future. * Oriel - Daughter of Tealgra. Category:Groups